The Tonfa and the Sai
by evilpanda96
Summary: The gaurdians are now in high school and, what's this. there's 1 more gaurdian, the snow guardian, theres a lot more to her than everyone may see And a certain cloud guarian shows an odd intrest towards her HibarxOC lemon
1. the beggining

I found this really cool anime, katekyo hitman reborn, and it was really interesting, considering I watch animes like naruto and soul eater and bleach.

This will be anime based, I don't plan on reading the manga and I have watched every episode up to episode 166.

This is a kyoya Hibari x oc story.

This takes place after they go back to the past and they are all in high school. There seniors. (I know Hibari is like a year older than him but in the series he can pick what grade he's in cause he's just legit.)

And they all have their box animals now.

Disclaimer- I don't own KHR

It's like mid September, where like the leaves are all red and gold.

* * *

"Tsuna! You're going to be late!" Tsunas mother yelled.

The now 17 soon to be 18 year old Vongola heir jumped out of bed and yelled when he saw the clock. "Ahh! 7:55. I'm going to be late for sure!" he yelled in panic.

When he was finally dressed Tsuna stopped and looked at the fedora wearing arcobaleno baby sitting in the windowsill. The hitman was silent; he looked- no stared out the window.

"Reborn, are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he fixed his tie.

Reborn glanced at him and smirked. "You're going to be late, no good Tsuna."

With that, Tsuna ran for the door.

When Reborn went to look out the window. The black form that stood on the rooftop adjacent from the Sawada residence had vanished. He quickly scanned the streets below and watched Tsuna leave for school.

"Ah good morning Tenth." Goukdera greeted happily. While Yamamoto jogged to catch up. They continue walked half speed walked to namimori (correct me if I spelled it wrong.) high school.

They were just about to enter the gate of the school ground when something small, sharp and fast hit the ground in front of them.

Goukdera went to pick it up, but Out of nowhere Reborn appeared and picked it up. He held it up to the sun to examine it. His eyes narrowed at the familiarity of it.

"Reborn, what is it?" Tsuna asked.

The infant turned around and held it out for him to look at it.

It was silver snowflake shaped shurikin.

"Where did it come from?" asked Goukdera. Reborn pointed to the rooftop of the school. On the roof stood the same black form the baby had seen earlier. "So she's finally making her presence know." Reborn mused.

"Who?" asked the baseball nut in shock?

"The final guardian, the guardian of snow."

Goukdera then whipped out his explosives and the fusses were lit. "How dare she try to harm the tenth?"

Reborn held up a hand to call down the storm guardian. "Easy now Goukdera, she means no harm. She is only testing him. She'll probably show herself to you guys and the rest of the guardians soon enough."

The black form on the roof disappeared.

* * *

After school

Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto Riohei, and kyoko stood on top of the school. A cloaked figure jumped onto the rooftop and stopped about ten feet in front of the group.

One of her hands reached up and pulled what looked like ear buds for an I-pod out of the hood and tucked them into a pocket from underneath the cloak. She then reached back up to her face and pulled of the hood.

* * *

Oh ya! I got you. I will post a bio on this unknown character in the next chappy!


	2. Senna

**Hello every one, here is another one of my yet awesome chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KHR**

**Here is the unknown characters bio.**

**Name- Senna Vongola**

**Age: Recently turned 17. Senior, she started school a year early.**

**Senna is kind of short. She's all out thin, like skinny arms and skinny legs, skinny waist; her skin is pale peachy porcelain. She has dark strait brown hair, that reaches her shoulder blades, and one long piece between her eyes that goes down to her nose. Her large eyes are a rich emerald green.**

**One of the last few blood decedents of the first Vongola boss Giotto. Second in line to be the tenth boss of the Vongola family. Her box animal is yet to be verified. She possesses one of rarest flame types (Snow). She developed her own fighting style at the age of 14. She's kind hearted, but menacing when needed, she is also curious, funny, and all around random. **

**Her two know family members are her adopted twin brothers Ren and Len, (age 20).**

**Well more to come on Senna lets continue the story now…**

She pulled off the cloak to reveal a head of long dark brown hair, and shrugged off the cloak to reveal a large, orange, sky blue, dark blue and black plaid coat. One sleeve was sky blue and the sleeves were long enough to hide her hands.

She wore large black snowboard boot and had red snowboard goggles around her neck. The front of the coat was open to reveal, a snug gray tee shirt and a short black layered skirt. She fanned herself with her hand and muttered "It is so hot." and shrugged off her coat and dropped it with the cloak.

Finally she looked at the group of people, giving her strange looks. She walked over to them and bowed her head. "It's good to see you again," she looked up and smirked, "Tsuna".

She leaned back up and shook hands with the baby standing on Tsunas shoulder. "It's also pleasure to finally meet you, Reborn." the infant smirked "Likewise".

"How is Verde and the research going?" he asked Senna.

Senna shrugged and replied, "We've made some recent progress, but he wants me to collect and send him some more sun and cloud flames." Before Tsuna or anyone else could ask what they were talking about, Senna jumped over to the ledge, and jumped off the roof as if cliff diving.

"WHOO HOOO!" (The high school is at least a good 3 or 4 stories tall.)

They heard a soft thud and then Senna yelled "I'll see ya later, I got to go help Ren and Len unpack!"

The group left and watched Senna make a few hand signs and then disappear in a swirl of snow.

Later that day.

After Sennas' odd disappearance, everyone went to their separate home for the night.

Tsuna walked out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas, and Reborn was in his hammock adjusting his night cap. Tsuna threw his dirty close in the basket by his bed and looked at his tutor. "Umm, Reborn?"

"What?"

"When we met Senna earlier today, what were you two talking about?"

The hitman rolled over and put his hands behind his head.

"Do you remember Verde and the research over the box animals and flames?" Tsuna nodded and he continued. "Senna, is Verdes research partner and apprentice. If my memory serves me correctly she was with Verde when he gave you his arcobaleno trial."

"What?" the sky guardian asked in disbelief.

Reborn nodded and replied. "After your trial, against Verde, the rest of us Arcobalenos' web chatted with Verde and demanded to know his intentions. He told us about his research for the box animals, and that a few years earlier had taken the snow guardian under his wing."

"Why didn't we know about her sooner?" asked Tsuna. Reborn shrugged.

"It's almost impossible to be born with the snow flame; plus it also takes a lot more physical and mental stamina to even be able to control it, and besides you think Verde wouldn't take up the opportunity to study something so rare and Senna?"

Tsuna turned over and turned on his alarm, for tomorrow morning. "ya I guess you're right" he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

THE NEX DAY~

For once Tsuna got to school early; he sat down beside Goukdera and Yamamoto in the lunch hall waiting for the morning bell to ring.

"Morning boys~"

They all turned around in their chairs to face a short slender female.

"Senna?" they all exclaimed. She nodded and sat down in the vacant chair besides Tsuna and began to twirl the lock of hair between her eyes around her finger. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since I'm going to be in Japan for a while, my brothers suggested I enroll in school. So here I am, and plus I was bored."

When the bell rang Senna jumped up and linked arms with Kyoko and began asking questions about lunch break.

**Sorry for the late update, if it's late in your opinion, I guess. So there will be more to come soon. And the fire will soon be ignited. LOL and the chapters will gradually get longer… kay? **


	3. Hibari and A van

**Here is chapter 3 every one and well since there is nothing more to say I will continue on…**

**I'm starting to get a writer's block; this might be it for a little while.**

**I just read the khr manga chapter where they come home from the future and all of their box animals are converted into box rings, so a little bit of extra info on Senna**

**On her left hand she has two silver rings, one with a dragon on it and the other has a fox on it.**

**The ring part will be the only thing I will be using out of the manga**

**Disclaimer- I don't own khr**

* * *

Senna followed Kyoko, Tsuna and Gokudera to the cafeteria during lunch period.

"Tsuna someone took our table, where are we going to sit?"

Tsuna frowned and turned around and began to leave the room. "Come on every one, we'll go eat on the roof." They all turned to follow but Senna pointed out.

"What about that table? Only one person is sitting there."

Tsuna turned around and jumped and squeaked. "What? No we can't sit there Hibari is sitting there."

Sennas' eyebrows rose, "So that's the cloud guardian?" she brushed off her skirt and confidently began to walk over to the table. "Ehh? Senna where're you going?" the brunette called.

She waved him off and pulled the chair and sat down.

Hibari looked up from the paper he was reading and growled "Move".

Senna shook her head and smirked, "Nah, you know I've heard a lot about you, from Reborn."

Something glinted in his eyes as he glared at her from across the table. Senna smirk turned into a sly grin as she unfolded her hands out from under her chin. _He must have a bone to pick with him or something._ "He's told me quite a lot." She leaned across the table and pointed at Hibaris' fore head. "And you know what I think? I think you are… weird."

She emphasized 'weird' with a poke to his fore head.

CLASH!

The room went silent and many eyes went wide.

"My my, it is quite rude for a man to try and strike a woman." Senna was blocking Hibaris tonfa with a sai. Hibari growled again and tried to strike with his other tonfa. But she blocked it with her second sai. She grinned, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

People began to silently but quickly evacuate the cafeteria in fear of what might happen.

Hibari pulled his tonfas back and smirked. "Fight me."

Senna frowned and put her sai back in their hidden place and shook her head. "Nah, another day."

"Why not?"

Senna gave a sly grin and poked him in the chest. "Cause I have better things to do then fight with an angry little boy." And with that she turned around and left the mess hall. Hibari put his tonfas away and glared at the spot the small female had disappeared through less than a minute ago.

.

After school, during the walk home from school.

.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT?"

"Did what?"

"ALMOST STARTED A FIGHT WITH HIBARI, THAT'S WHAT."

"Oh, that. Well he started it and besides he's weird." The short brunette giggled lightly.

"You don't understand. You can't just go around starting fights with him; he's the head chairmen of the disciplinary committee!"

"Oh Tsuna, don't get your panties in a bunch, I can deal with him." The male blushed like a cherry.

Right before Gokudera jumped in with one of his "How dare you blank blank blank blank the tenth!" Senna stopped and pounded her fist into her hand and looked at her three male friends. "Hey do you guys want to come to my house and hang?"

"Sure!"

"U-um, okay?"

"I'll go where the Tenth goes."

She clapped her hands together and smiled, "alright then!" she pulled out her cell phone a dialed a few numbers and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey! Ya can you come pick us up? Oh me and some new friends. Ya were by the post office. KAY BYE~!" She put her phone back into her shoulder bag.

"U-umm, Senna? Who did you call?-"

_Screeeeech!!!_

A large red and white old fashioned Van sped around the corner and came to a screeching halt on the street in front of them. The door to the van slid open and on the inside was a boy with sandy blond hair tied up in a pony tail, if it was let down it would go to his chin. He looked to be about twenty.

"Come on Senna." He murmured.

She nodded and pulled her friends into the car with her, in the driver's seat was another boy exactly resembling the other but his hair wasn't tied up. They were most likely twins.

The twin driving turned around and looked at them. "Ah, Tsuna you've grown so much. What you must no remember me, I'm Ren, and that's Len."

Senna sat down beside Len and began talking with her brothers about school and her encounter with Hibari.

Tsuna sunk down into the blue bean bag chair.

_My life is definitely a weird one…_

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE I GOT A WRITERS BLOCK AND I'VE BEEN DOING NOT SO WEEL IN SCHOOL, BUT DON'T WORRY MY GRADES ARE GETTING BACK UP AND PLUS I'VE GOT STATE EXAMS COMING UP NEXT WEEK AND I NEED TO STUDY STUDY STUDY!**


	4. Haru Harus' dangerous interveiw

**Here's a tiny intermission the next chapter is almost done. And it's one of the longest I have ever written.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own katekyo hitman reborn.**

* * *

Haru: Welcome to Haru Harus' dangerous interview!

Reborn: Ciaossu.

Haru: Today we have new guest one of Tsunas' newest friends… Senna!

*platform comes out from the ceiling *

Senna: OH GOD WHERE AM I?!

Reborn: Haru Harus' dangerous interview.

Senna: Who's Haru?

Haru: Ha-hi, Tsuna hasn't told you about me? He hasn't told you about his future bride?!

Senna: (sweat drops) Ummm…

Haru: We heard you got a sneak peak at the authors note book?

Senna: YES~

Reborn: Can you give us a sneak peak?

Senna: (blush) let's just say it involves getting high on de-congestion syrup, Hibari and the nurses office, and a lime. Whatever that means?

Haru: (Blush)

Reborn: (Smirks)

Haru: Umm, that's all we have time for today. Goodbye everyone!

Reborn: Ciao ciao!

* * *

**The next chapter is almost done in need about a few more paragraphs, and yes there is a lime!**


	5. Getting high around Hibari is BAD

**Here chapter four, I got this idea during a cold I had recently. And I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to set up this pairing. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own KHR only the OC!**

**There is a lime with a hint to lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Senna blew her nose into a tissue as she looked for something to wear for school. She liked to dress for the seasons and where she was living previously it always was snowing, and since it's warmer here she doesn't need her big plaid jacket.

"Damn Japanese air." She grumbled. "Thank god it's Friday though." She pulled a loose light brown button down shirt off the hanger along with a dark brown jean skirt and a black tie. She pulled on some white thigh high socks and slipped into her boots.

.

The short girl walked beside Tsuna and Yamamoto on their way to school. She stopped and blew into a hanky and sniffled as she stuffed it back into her pocket, and continued to trudge behind them. Tsuna looked over his shoulder.

"Senna, are you OK?"

She glared at Tsuna. "Hell no, I've got the world's worst congestion. I can't breathe through my nose at all. The air here in Japan is so damn filthy with pollution. The air is so much cleaner in Italy, I can't believe you have dealt with this for so long Gokudera, I can't stand it."

The storm guardian shrugged "got used to it I guess."

Tsuna gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry you'll get used to it at one point."

She blew into her hanky. "You better be right, Tsuna."

About a block from school the group walked past a drugstore, she told them to wait while she quickly went to get some decongestion medicine or something, to help her stuffy nose. She ran in and grabbed the first thing she saw. She paid for the de-congestion syrup and left to re-join her friends.

Once she was outside, she unscrewed the cap and took a couple of large gulps of the thick liquid. Her body shuddered from the icky tasting stuff.

"Umm, Senna, you sure you should take that much?"

Senna smirked and said, already feeling her nose clear up. "Worry about yourself. Now let's hurry up before we're late. Then we're going to have to deal with _the big bad Hibari._"

She slipped the bottle into her bag and the group continued to school.

.

"Yay, the teacher is out! ~" Senna sang as she read the chalkboard when she and Gokudera entered 8th period history. She put her feet up on her desk and leaned back. The snow guardian pulled the decongestion syrup out and downed the rest of the bottle, and threw it away. She then pulled out her old game boy color and settled into an exciting game of tetris.

.

She was about on level 11 when things started getting weird, like trippy weird.

First off her vision got a bit fuzzy. Then, her head felt like it was full of butterflies, and then lastly.

Gokudera was on fire…

Senna hazily put the game boy back into her bag and staggered over to the trash can and pulled out the bottle she emptied about half an hour earlier. Turned it around and read the back warning label.

_Warning- Taken in large doses can result in severe hallucinations. Take no more than two spoon full's._

"Oh shit…" And with that, she fell over sideways and blacked out.

.

_Tap… tap… tap... tap_

A numb hand reached up and grabbed the side of her head; it felt like she was floating on air even though some one was definitely carrying her. "Ahh, what?" she groaned.

"Insolent girl, we told you not to drink too much."

"Nhg, shut your trap Gokudera, like I need your _'I told you so'_ right now."

"Oh like you would even be quiet. Since you knocked yourself out, you hadn't stopped mumbling about Tsuna stealing your tacos."

Senna paused, "that's not what I was dreaming about, I and kyoko were dressed like Akatasuki members from naruto, we and the six peins ransacked the school, and then Hibari chased us and he was dressed like kakashi and then I was a soul reaper from bleach and I had to fight some guy called peter apple bottom. I got separated from My Gigai after I went into my Soul reaper form, Peter Apple Bottom told me some weird riddle about hollows, then everything went all silent hill on me, and the next thing I know all of us are standing in field and Frodo and Gandalf the gray are there. Gandalf gave me a piggy back ride and he told me about when I was a baby-"

Gokudera rolled his eyes as she rambled on about her dream.

"- which was really weird and Gokudera do you know you on fire?"

The silver haired man jostled her body, "Quiet woman or _he _might catch us."

The girl, who was currently tripping out of her fucking mind, held back a snicker. "Oh yes and _we'll get bitten to death." _Her chest heaved as she held back the laughter.

"You are being loud while classes are in session."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Senna mumbled. Gokudera tightened his grip around her. "What the hell do you want Hibari?" he noticed this.

"Herbivore, what's wrong with her?"

The silverette shifted Senna in his arms, so that her head rested on his shoulder. "She drank too much medicine and now she's kind of tripping, so I'm taking her to the nurse."

Hibari stepped forward and held out his arms. "Go back to class, I'll take her." He ordered.

Gokudera eyed him suspiciously but dumped the limp girl into his arms and turned around and went back to class, Senna suddenly too weak to object fell into unconsciousness. Hibari smirked as she groaned and nuzzled into him.

.

"_Looks like you finally coming to."_

"What... Where am I?"

"The nurses' office, herbivore."

Senna rolled over and shot a glare at Hibari who was sitting on the other bed, looking at her. "Oh screw off Hibari." She moaned. Hibari ignored her as he stood up and made his way across the room over to the cabinets where he opened the door and pulled out a few bottles.

"Where's the nurse?"

"She left early."

"Oh joy." She groaned.

Hibari glanced at her and continued with his work with the liquid in the bottles. Senna sat up and ran her fingers through her slightly tasseled hair while the world spun around her. She squinted her eyes.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Making something to counteract the medicine you took earlier."

The room was filled with silence until he was finished. Hibari put the bottles back into the cabinet, and walked back over with a small cup filled with some clear red stuff. He roughly grabbed Sennas jaw and pushed the cup against her lips forcing the red liquid down her throat.

Senna pulled out of his grip once the cup was empty. She wiped off some of the liquid that ran down her chin with the back of her hand. "You asshole, I could have done that myself." She hissed.

"To bad"

Hibari threw the cup away and stood by her bed. Senna threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, but as she reached down to grab her boots, the world around her quickly began to fade away. Then out of nowhere it came back even worse.

She feel back onto the bed, her legs going somewhat numb and a odd sensation ran up her spine as heat flooded her cheeks. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted for some weird reason.

_What's this feeling, ah my body what wrong with me? _Sennas' body subconsciously arched off the bed.

Hibari sat on the edge of the bed and watched her with mixed amusement and fascination. He shrugged his jacket off of his shoulder and set it on the other bed along with his tonfas.

"I forgot to mention, the medicine I gave you to counteract the stuff you took earlier does have some side effects." He said as he crawled on top of her. She gave a weak attempt to push him away only to have her hands pinned above her head by one of Hibaris' hands.

"You drugged me?"

"No, you're just suffering from the side effects from the counteract ant." Hibari with his free hand began to undo the buttons of Sennas' brown shirt.

"So what, you're going to rape me now?"

Hibari looked at her and smirk. "No, I'm saving that for another time."

He pushed the sides of her shirt open and leaned down and began to bite and suck on her neck. While the other hand reached under her back and unclasped her bra, and throwing onto the floor. She let out a cross between a drawn out moan and a whine.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" she moaned.

Hibari paused and removed his lips from her neck to inspect the little bruise he put on her neck. "Because you interest me." He replied before sliding further down her body. His hand let go of hers and cupped one of her breasts, and began to suck and nibbled the other just like he had done to her neck.

_He's just interested in me. Maybe cause I'm like the only girl to not be afraid of him?_ She thought groggily as her eyes drooped lower and lower until they were closed.

Hibari paused in his ministrations and unlatched his mouth from her chest; he leaned up and looked at her to find her… sleeping.

Hibari got off of her and off the bed. He stood up and adjusted the cuff of his shirt before grabbing the blanket off of bottom of the bed and covering her with it. Picked his black jacket up off the other bed and made his way over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob. The ebony haired teen glanced at the sleeping girl and smirked before leaving the room.

As he made his way back the Discipline committee office, he listed the side effects off in his head of the medicine he had made Senna.

_Temporary arousal immediately followed by un-controllable exhaustion. _

* * *

HAHA HA AHAH AHAAHAHA AHHA it's been so long since I've written a lime or a lemon. I've got a basic skeleton of the next chapter. It will be a cute hibaxsenn chapter based around a kitten delivery.


	6. Kittens

**I'm with my mom driving in the car on my way back from my cousins' bridal shower, and mom's listening to some boring audio book. And my I-pods batteries almost dead.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own katekyo hitman reborn!**

* * *

For once Kyoya Hibari was Late for school.

Sometime during the night there was a black out and his alarm clock was reset, and he woke up late. He rushed to get ready and when he was leaving, he discovered his motor bike had a flat tire, another half an hour was wasted replacing the tire.

When he got to school it was almost ten, everyone was in class. The halls were already being patrolled by some committee members.

"Excuse me, Kyo-san!" His vice chairman Kusakabe, brushed past his with a small stack of towels in his arms as he entered the Disciplinary committee room and closing the door behind him.

Hibari paused, curiosity flickering over him, before continuing over to open the door.

The snow herbivore sat on one of the couches, Kusakabe stood in front of the other as he set the towels down on the glass coffee table between them. Both looking into a cardboard box on the table.

Senna glanced at him blankly before looking back into the box. "Hey Hibari…"

"Why aren't you in class herbivore?" Hibari asked as he made his way over to look in the box.

In the box nestled in a nest of towels was a gray tabby cat, its stomach extremely swollen with unborn kittens. "I found her passed out in a bush on my way to school, I couldn't just leave her, and she's in labor and bleeding." She looked at Kusakabe. "Can you bring be some hot water please?" he nodded and left the room.

Senna gently prodded and cats' stomach and it let out a yowl of pain. "She's' carrying at least eleven kittens and she's' bleeding internally, she'll most likely deliver any second." She gave him a hopeful look. "Do you want to help?"

The cloud guardian rubbed his knuckles against the cats head. "Fine."

She grinned and placed a towel in his hands. "Good, cause the first one's already coming."

A while later.

Hibari knew where babies came from, he knew about the miracle of life. But he had no idea what was going on. In his lap was a tiny bald pink kitten, mewing pitifully as he gently rubbed it dry with the towel, while Kusakabe sat across from him doing the same.

Beside the kittens he and Kusakabe were drying and the one Senna had just delivered. There were nine little pink kittens nursing from the dying mother. So there were twelve in total.

Hibari glanced over, spotting one of the purple marks on her neck, just above the collar of her shirt. It had been about a week since the incident in the nurses office and since then she had been trying her best to avoid him at all costs, but when she would cross him in the hall way, she keep her head down, and her face painted scarlet.

He smirked inwardly, "I see the marks I gave you haven't disappeared yet."

She paused, her cheeks turning pink, "Really? I haven't noticed." She lied.

The three looked up as the door clicked and Kyoko walked in shyly. "Kyoko what are you doing here?" Senna asked as she took the now dry kitten from Hibari and replaced it with the blood covered pone she just delivered.

"It's free period and I wanted to check and see how you were doing." Kyoko walked over and sat beside Kusakabe and peered into the box. Senna frowned sadly and dried her hands off with a towel. "I just delivered the last kitten; the mother has lost too much blood and probably only had only a few minutes left."

They sat in silence and could only watch as the cats breath slowly came to a stop. The kittens somehow knowing their mother was gone began mewing loudly and weakly crawling over each other. Senna picked the dead cat out of the box and wrapped it in a bloody towel.

"There's a vet clinic a few blocks away, I can go pick up some bottles?" Kyoko suggested.

The snow guardian shook her head and held up a fisted hand, adorned with the Vongola snow ring a ring with a dragon on it and the other a fox. "I already have a substitute." The fox ring light up with white flames and a football sized ball of white fire burst from the ring and a landed on her lap, the ball of fire materialized into a white fox.

"This is Apple, her size varies from how much dying will fire I put into the ring, but this is good for now. She will act as the kittens' wet nurse. You can do that right Apple?" she stroked the tiny fox on the head, and it hoped in the box and the kittens began to quiet down and nurse from it.

"Hibari, your box animal is a hedgehog right?"

"Ya…"

"What's its name?"

"It doesn't have a name."

"Aw boo your no fun."

Kyoko stood up and brushed off her skirt, "I need to get going, I'll see you later Senna, see ya around." Senna waved and watched her go. And went back to watching the box.

. . . . . . . .

Senna jumped as her phone rang. And stood up and walked over to the window before answering her phone. "What is it Ren?" there was a pause. "What..? Are you serious..! Fine, I'll meet you at the school gates."

She groaned a snapped the phone shut and turned and quickly walked out of the room. "I need to go." Hibari stood up. "Where are you going?"

No answer.

Hibari followed her out of the room; he chased after her and swung a tonfa at her. Senna ducked down and deflected it with her Sais'. She had a pissed off look on her face, and Hibari took a fighting stance. "Fight me, now."

She groaned and put her Sais away. "Damn it Hibari! I don't have time for this. I have to be in Italy in an hour!" she opened a window and jumped through it. A second pause and then followed by the screech of an engine driving away.

* * *

Ya another chapter down. But why did Senna have to go to Italy so suddenly. Find out in the next chapter. Read it like your life depends on it.


	7. Problems arise and then solved

**There is a lot going on in my family right now (Cough dad cough) but I will try to update as much as possible.**

**Hurray! Here is the next chapter; you get to lean a lot more about Sennas back life back in Italy, like what she did before she came to Japan.**

**I really would like some fan art for this story. It would be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own khr, but I can't.**

* * *

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada needs to claim the name of Vongola immediately!" _One council member yelled.

"He's not ready!"

"_How so? The ninth became the boss when he was 17?" _another person yelled.

"The ninth trained for almost ten years, Tsuna has only been training for only four."

"_The ninths health is declining to fast for us to wait any longer!" _A middle aged council member bellowed.

"Then have Iemistu, the ninths external advisor, take over on things until Tsuna is ready!"

"_NO! Tsunayoshi needs to come to Italy immediately!" _another woman yelled

"He's not ready, none of them are ready!"

"_ENOUGH! I have come to a verdict!" _The council's chamber went silent.

"_We will let Tsunayoshi Sawada continue his training until the next anniversary of Vongola!" _

The head council chairman pointed the wooded hammer and the small young girl in council robes who had been objecting to all the other council members' claims.

"_If, He is not ready by the end of the training period, we will ignore you claims and he will take the name of Vongola none the less. Besides, chairman twelve, you should know by now that it's your job right now both as the guardian of snow and the future Tenths external advisor to make sure he and the rest of the guardians are ready for the many treks ahead!"_

The girl known as chairman twelve bit her lip and growled out "I understand…"

-Somewhere else a week or so later-

Hibari sat in the DC room, in his desk chair with one of the now furry kittens, and a bottle in his hands. The herbivores fox had disappeared a few days ago. He looked out the window and a though crossed his mind.

The female herbivore, she'd been gone a while. Was she okay..? Wait, why was he even worrying about her? She was a loud herbivore, almost as loud as the boxing one… But it's been pretty quiet since he graduated…

It was ridicules why was he so interested in that woman, she was small and innocent, but… god was she strong. Of course, that was the problem; he wanted to fight her, nothing more. When he properly bit her to death he would lose interest.

The kitten in his hand pulled away and mewed before he set it back in the box, he then picked out another one and it latched onto the bottle and sucked greedily.

A memory flew around his head, that day when they were in the nurses' office. He remembered how he enjoyed watching her writhe beneath him, and how much he wanted to take her at that moment. Hibari though for a moment, what if it wasn't just a need to fight her.

What if it was a need for _her body?_

He smirked and thought up a devious little plan.

-Somewhere else-

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera sat on the roof during lunch period, the wind blew and a few golden and red leaves fell onto the roof around them.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Senna's been gone a while, I wonder where she is?"

Gokudera took an extra long drag from his cigarette and tilted his head up and blew out a cloud of smoke, "She's in Italy." The other two turned to the silverette. "Gokudera?"

He took in a second drag. "A little over a week ago the ninth became ill and was hospitalized, don't worry he's fine now, but it gave Vongola quite the scare. So the Vongola council had a meeting to decide what they should do next."

"What does that have to do with Senna?" Tsuna asked.

"She's the twelfth chairmen on the council. I got a call last night from her she said it's pretty bad down there. Everyone's panicking and we're already getting war threats from enemy mafias. She said she should be back with word sometime today."

Tsuna gawked at him like he had grown a second head, and Gokuderas' eyebrows rose. "What, didn't she tell you anything? Tsunas mouth suddenly to dry to speak only shook his head. Gokudera held back a wild snicker. "God, she must have told you nothing?"

"Well how do you know all this?"

The smoker glared at Yamamoto. "I asked her of course, baseball idiot!" his phone began to vibrate; he smudged out his cancer stick before answering it. He held the phone to his ear and smirked. "Ah woman, we were just talking about you."

There was a pause, "Fine I'll call that turf top, and we'll meet you in Hibaris' office."

Tsuna and Yamamoto head some rapid Italian from the other end of the phone, and he hung up and he reached down and picked up his bento box, only to throw it off the side of the roof. He motioned for the other two to stand up and follow him, while he dialed Rioheis' cell phone number.

"C'mon, guardians meeting in the disciplinary committee office."

They barged in without knocking, and made themselves comfortable on the couches. Tsuna panicked and his head snapped around and warm brown eyes meet Hibaris' steel gray ones. He glared at him and Tsuna turned back around. He nudged Gokudera. "Umm, Gokudera?"

He smiled. "Don't worry Tenth, she called Hibari and let him know ahead of time."

Tsuna let out a breath of relief, but quickly sucked it back in when he heard a desk drawer slam shut. "Where are the other three herbivores?"

Almost as if on cue, Riohei came in yelling "Extreme!" and Senna jumped through the open window followed by chrome, she must have picked her up on the way. Senna was dressed in her original outfit the meet her in. she looked at the rest of people in the room with a serious look.

"We've got a problem."

A cold silence flew around the room, until Tsuna snapped it. "How's the ninth?" Senna gave him a sideways glance; "He's fine, for the moment" the spiky haired male was taken aback, the tone she used reminded him of Xanxus. "But you should worry about yourself right now."

Tsuna hesitated "Why is that?"

Senna let out an aggravated sigh. "The council wants to push forward you taking the place as tenth. Most of them over reacted to the ninth becoming ill, and want you to take the name of Vongola as soon as possible."

"S-so when is my succession date?"

The female smirked, "I managed, to hold it off until the next Vongola anniversary, which is next July-"

"JULY? THAT'S NOT VERY FAR AWAY!" **(It's been a month since Senna arrived, so it's now like mid October)**

Senna scowled at Tsuna causing him to flinch, "It could have been worse, some of them wanted it to be as soon as the Ninth got better." Tsuna shrunk back to his spot on the couch. "Which leads me to another point, Reborn talked with me over the phone, and for the next week all you guys will be training, I call it hell week!" she pushed off the wall and clapped her hands together. "Any questions guys?"

"Herbivore, when will I get to fight you?" She looked at Hibari. "That is a good question. On the last day of hell week new can fight. Sounds Good?" Hibari nodded, "Fine."

* * *

**Senna: where have you been?**

**Evil P: (head desks) my laptop charger broke and the battery was dead, I couldn't get on!**

**Hibari: Sorry to hear.**

**Evil P: I was going to post last night, but I went to see eclipse, words can't describe how good it was.**

**Hibari: so you ditched us for a movie?**

**Senna: Hibari don't hurt her. Stay tuned for next time. Hell week begins!**


	8. Day 1, Cardio

**Here it is the newest chapter.**

**The chapters for hell week until Senna and Hibari fight will be a bit short**

**Each chapter is going to be around 500 words**

**Disclaimer- I don't own khr**

* * *

_Day 1 cardio…_

She had texted Tsuna telling him she would be late, so he wouldn't worry. She was on time so why worry?

She adjusted her tank top in the mirror and fixed the strap and then grabbed the gray and white striped tee shirt and yanked it over her head. Then pulled on the coat she usually wore. Senna grabbed the stop watch on the bedside table. Then making her way to the gym, to pick someone up.

She sent another message, one to Tsuna one to Yamamoto, then one to Gokudera, all telling them to be waiting from her outside of the DC room during lunch break.

. R . R . R . R . R . R . R .

"Okay too all know why you are here?"

"Why Is Riohei hear?"

"He's here to help with training, today were going to be working on cardio!"

"Running how EXTREME!"

"Quiet boxer boy, now Tsuna, Riohei get ready."

"Yamamoto Hold Gokudera down for me, Please?"

"Got it!"

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"

"You guys ready?"

"EXTREME!" "Um, yes, Senna what's the hammer for?"

CRASH! "WHY DID YOU BREAK THE WINDOW?"

'click' "which one of you herbivores broke the window?"

"Ha ha, hey Hibari!"

"Tsuna did it!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"Hn, you damaged the school prepare to be bitten to death."

"I'd run now if I were you…"

"EXTREME!"

"HEEE PLEASE HAVE MERCY HIBARI!"

. R . R . R . R . R . R . R .

A trail of dust was left behind as Tsuna high tailed it out of there Riohei beside him laughing manically about how "EXTREME" it all was, and Hibari with both his Tonfas out and right on their tails.

Senna finally gave the signal for Yamamoto to let Gokudera go, and the two began to chase after the others. The shrieks of fear began to die away due to the distance.

After a few minutes the screams began to fade back in, and Tsuna and Riohei ran past he, she clicked the stop watch. "Good job Tsuna, ten more laps!"

"You're insane!" He shrieked.

Hibari rounded the corner and stopped in front of her. "Herbivore, if you aren't going to run I'll bite you to death first." Senna gave a slight smile. "Tsk tsk Hibari, we had a deal, we don't fight until the Seventh day of hell week," he glared at her. "I'd hurry up Hibari, They're getting away?" He "hn'ed" at hr and continued to chase after her friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well here it is the latest chapter. sorry for mot updating sooner things well come up.


	9. Day 2, Manic Monday

**Here's the next chapter, but it is the second day of hell week, it's an omake.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KHR**

* * *

Day 2 - manic Mondays.

Senna rolled over in her bed, it was Monday, 2:12 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She sat up and pulled her phone out from under her pillow and dialed Yamamotos' number.

"_Hello?"_

She smiled in triumph, he didn't sound tired either. "Yamamoto I can't sleep, do you want to go to the convenience store and get some blue monster with me?"

"_Ha ha, I can't sleep either, so I'll go!"_

"Okay, I'll be at your shop to pick you up in ten minutes."

"_Sure, I'll be outside!"_ and he hung up.

Senna closed her phone and threw her legs over the bed and pulled on her skirt, not bothering to put something on over her tank top she pulled her usual jacket one and grabbed the keys to her brothers van, and closed the front door behind her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Just another manic Monday!" Senna sang loudly from the driver's seat of her brothers van

"OHHH!" Yamamoto sang from the passenger's seat.

"I wish it was Sunday!" she sang.

"Just another!-"he sang

"Just another!-"she sang

"Just another!-"he sang

"Just another, manic Monday!-" Senna finally finished, before the two broke into a fit of laughter as the van pulled into the parking lot. She pulled the key out of the ignition and looked at the male sitting beside her. "Yamamoto you are officially one of my best guy friends ever, you are just so cool!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Cool to know, same here!" he smiled as he exited the van.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They now had their drinks, now they were now just browsing their way back to the check out.

Senna stopped and picked up one of the birthday cards. On the front was a well toned guy in nothing but a cowboy hat and denim jeans he had his hands in his pocket and had a sexy look on his face "I was gonna get you one of these for your birthday." She said in a seductive tone, and then opened the card. "But I didn't know your size…" her eyebrows' rose.

Yamamoto looked over her shoulder. "This is in the family section." He picked up a card. "Right next to the kitty." the card had a picture of an angry looking cat with a party hat on.

She put her card back and held back a snicker with her hand. He looked at her clueless, "What, what did I say?" she shook her head. "Oh Yamamoto you just being yourself makes me smile." And she patted him on the back.

"C'mon I think the store clerks are getting pissed off at our loudness. We better check out and leave."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two sat in the car, one of the side doors was open and they sat in the opening of the door. Yamamoto finished his blue amp and threw it in the bag for garbage in the van. "So, Senna, what are new doing today at school?"

Senna threw away her purple amp and paused. "I don't know maybe after school we can go sparing or something."

"Cool!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes later she leaned over and nudged him with her elbow. "So Yamamoto See anyone at school who you fancy?"

He frowned and looked away. "Actually there is… Its Gokudera."

Senna was sure as hell surprised. "Gokudera?" Yamamoto gave no response at first, and rested his elbow on his knees and buried his face in his hands and let out a groan. "There must be something wrong with me. I mean I like girls and all that they come with, but I don't know if I still _like like_ them. I think I'm in love with Gokudera, I mean when I kiss him I feel fantastic, I enjoy being around him and everything."

She rubbed Yamamotos back, "I understand. My brothers are gay, with each other… Have you ever kissed a girl?" he shook his head. "And you don't know if you still like girls, you know kissing them and stuff." He shook his head again and groaned out. "What should I do?"

Senna rested her head on her chin. "Well, you could try kissing a girl and decide if you like kissing girls or Gokudera better. You could go as far with her, as you did with Gokudera, and see witch you prefer."

He sat up and smiled. "Your right!"

She nodded "Of course I am- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Yamamoto had grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the floor of the back of the van. "Can I try kissing you, since you mentioned it and all?" Senna blinked and gave him a blank look. "And you are like my only lady friend?"

"….."

"Just as friends' right?"

"Of course!" he replied

"….."

Senna sighed a looked away, "Just, close the door we don't want anyone peeping." He beamed and nodded and reached back to close the door, while she pulled herself in the back of the van and sat up and reached behind her and closed the curtains to the other door.

Now that she really thought about it. The inside of her brothers van looked like it had been present at Woodstock. There were beads hanging from the ceiling tie-dye curtains and pillows that looked like they should belong to the jimmy Hendrix furniture collection at sears and a bean bag in the corner and don't forget the shag rug.

As if Yamamoto was reading her thoughts he piped up. "Before we start may I say the inside of your van looks like on great big tie dye shirt?" She leaned back into one of the pillows and sweat dropped before closing her eyes. "Ya I know." She shrugged out of her jacket know it would just get in the way.

When she opened her eyes she squeaked as Yamamoto pressed his lips against hers in a semi forceful kiss. The pillow slide out from under her and her head rested against the floor, and her hair pooled out around her.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other around her neck, still keeping his elbows pressed against the floor so he didn't crush her. He pulled her body closer to his, as one of his legs went in between her legs.

That continued for a few more minutes and finally, he pulled away and pulled her head back and began licking and sucking on the front of her neck. Her fingers fisted the shag rug under the two.

"You actually went this far with him?" she breathed out. He nodded and pulled away from her neck for a brief moment. "Ya, but he was squirming a lot more then you are." His knee ground against her nether regions and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I hope you didn't rape the poor boy." She felt his chest rumble against her slightly in silent laughter. Yamamoto made his way back up her neck and along her haw line and when his lips locked with her once more, his kiss was least fierce and Hungry and more relaxed and comforting, his tongue coaxing her to participate as well.

One hand untangled its self from her hair and the other, the one holding her up by the lower part of her back unwrapped itself and with the other, pushed her tank top up and roamed up her shirt, and over her stomach and ribs

Senna opened her eyes as they lips pulled away from each other, and they looked into each other's eyes, and they ended it with a smudging their lips together in a lazy kiss. Her pulled away and sat back up and covered his lips with the back of his hand, and she did the same.

He looked away and held out a hand and helped her sit up. "So what do you like better?"

He looked back and opened the side to let her get out. "Ya, I'm sorry but I think I'm in love with Gokudera." Senna looked at him. "Don't get me wrong you're a very attractive woman and a very good kisser but I'm gonna stick with my Hayato."

She climbed out of the van and noticed her skirt was seriously riding up she turned around and scowled at Yamamoto as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He climbed out as well and she pulled her skirt back down into place so nothing was showing.

Senna and Yamamoto walked around the side of the van and climbed into the front and she stared the ignition. "Hey Senna?"

She turned to look at the male. "Ya Yamamoto?"

He grinned and stuck out his fist. "Just friends." She smiled back and bumped his fist with her own. "Ya just friends, oh and Yamamoto?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Just another manic Monday!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**OMG there was nothing to do all day then to type this chapter. **

**This actually happened to a friend of mine she and a guy friend were chilling at a dollar general in her moms' minivan while her older sister umm 'chatted with her boyfriends.' But the beginning part was from a Shane Dawson video I watched the other day. I just added a little something something here and there. So it would make more sense.**


	10. Day 3, Jelousy

I am seriously getting off topic with hell week, I mean seriously.

On reviewer gave me an idea and don't worry you'll know who you are.

Disclaimer I don't own khr

I'm sorry if there chapters are kind of shot and have no plot detail in them

Be prepared for a very OOC Gokudera

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Day 3- Jelousy

"You guys wait up!" the three boys turned around and greeted the brunette.

Yamamoto threw one arm around her shoulder. "Thanks again for the other night, I had fun."

Senna blushed and gently tugged at the white and black scarf around her neck, "I did too, but did you have to leave so many hickeys? I had to stay home because they were so bad." the male laughed and ruffled the top of her head, "I'm sorry!"

Gokudera who had been unnaturally quiet and lagging behind the group looked at the pair a few feet in front of them and looked back at the sidewalk his frown deepening, and continued behind them to school.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on during free period.

Tsuna turned around and looked at the grey eyes male. "Ummm, Gokudera, were all going on the roof. Are you coming? Gokudera turned around and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, Tenth, but I'm stay here for today." The other three exchanged looked as he turned around and began to turned the knob into the empty class room.

Yamamoto stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder. "Are you okay?-" Gokuderas head snapped around and his teeth were bared. "Don't you dare touch me!" he snapped in a low growl. The other held up his hands in defense. "What did I do? I'm just asking if you're alright, you've been quiet all day."

The silver haired male glare at him. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." He glared at Senna "I heard what you two talked about on the way to school this morning. You two are an item, aren't you?"

The tan male looked over his shoulder; Tsuna was staring at her neck while Senna had her head down and the scarf in her hand. Her neck bare with red marks all over the pale skin. He turned back around and the other male stared at the female with hate, and sadness. They looked back at him; the look he gave him made Yamamoto flinched. "Gokudera, you don't un-" he held up his hand.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it." He opened the door and as it began to close they heard him say. "I hope you too make each other happy."

"Go after him Yamamoto, before you regret it forever." He head Senna whisper.

He nodded and grabbed the door right before it clicked shut and pulled it open. Tsuna looked at the spot the tan male had been standing. Then back at Senna, she pulled the scarf back up around her neck and looked at the male. "Don't ask me to explain because I won't." She turned around and continued down the hall.

"Don't worry about it they'll solve this problem by themselves. Gokudera fell apart; Yamamoto will mend his broken heart."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gokuderas stood with his back facing Yamamotos. "Gokudera, what is your problem!"

The other males' fist hit the desk beside him. "I hate it!" Yamamoto gave him a puzzled look.

"I hate see you with other people. When you're with other people, I get angry, I get sad; I get jealous, I feel as if I don't matter to you."

"Gokudera…"

"When that happens. I feel this pain in my chest. I hate that feeling I hate it so much. So, much you can't even begin to understand." His other hand went up and covered the center of his chest, and he turned around both his eyes were wet with tear beginning to break and roll down both cheeks. "Takeshi Yamamoto I love you so much it hurts. So much I would do anything to be with you." He looked away.

"But you're with Senna so I understand if you'd rather be with her then me."

The male standing behind him smiled and embraced him from behind. "You've got it all wrong. I and Senna aren't together. The other night I had a few problems dealing with my love life that I needed sorted out, that's all." He planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you Gokudera Hayato."

"I'll always be there to catch you if you fall. I'll lift you so we can fly away into the night. I love you too…"

Gokudera bit his bottom lip as a few of the tears dripped off his face onto the floor.

"Danm baseball bastard…"

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

OMG 3 chapter in like 4 days I have no life. Fav and review or I'll make Yamamoto break his promise to Gokudera! Muahahahaha!


	11. Day 4, You belong to me

**Ummm well, this is kinda part two the day 3 but then again it not soooo lets get started.**

**there might be a lemon in tthe next chaspter just keep reading**

**Disclaimer, I don't own KHR**

**i would really like some fan art done for this story, please it would be really apretiated. i'v got an idea, if you do fanart for the tonfa and the sai, i write a chapter you though up. like you give me an diea and i write a chapter wiht that idea. please i want fanart please!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Day 4 jealousy part 2. You belong to me

"Shut the heeeell up!" Senna laughed.

"YOU shut the heeeell up!" the other girl laughed.

"That's so tragic!" Yamamoto piped in.

"Not as tragic as your face!"Senna replied. The three broke into a fit of laughter.

"Where's mah moneh Leo!" The girl shot back.

"Ra ra ra ra ra ra!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I put a deposit down on that dragon" Senna said with false anger.

"I'm hungry let's find an I hop." The other girl finished

The ending bell rang and all the students exited the class room for home, Senna and Yamamoto were the last two in the room. She stood up and fixed her scarf and followed the male out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Herbivores, scarves are against school, dress code."

The two tuned around. And of course there stood Hibari kyoya, in all his jackass-ful glory. She held her hands over the scarf. "Um, Hibari, can't you let this slip, just this once."

The perfect scowled, "No, take it off or I'll bite you to death, and I don't care what we bargained."

Senna scowled at him. "Fine…" then began to unravel her scarf. Then she handed it to Yamamoto and scowled right back at the ebony haired male. _What ya gonna do now? _She mentally smirked

"Who did it…?" Hibari growled out. Senna pointed to the male standing next to her.

He reached out and grabbed her writ and dragged her back up the hallway. "ACK! What the hell Hibari let me go!" she turned around and waved to Yamamoto. "Sorry Yamamoto, I'll take to you later!" she turned back around. "Fuck _Kyoya_ let me go!"

The perfect completely ignored her except for pulling her harder and squeezing her fist.

"Ow Hibari stop it hurts!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hibari was _pissed…_

How dare that baseball herbivore do that what was his? Putting those marks on her, next time he sees him he will pay.

He glanced back at the female she was scowling tears prickling at her eyes and she was attempting to pry his hand off her wrists.

Hibari tuned and opened the door to the DC room, and threw the girl into the room and walked in, locking the door behind him. "Explain yourself"

The female scowled at him and walked over, and sat on Hibaris desk on the other side of the room.

"What's there to explain, I helped Yamamoto with a personal problem a few nights ago."

Hibari began to walk towards her. "You helped him by making out." She blushed and looked away. He sighed angrily and pushed her shoulder and her back hit the desk to. "What are you, some kind of whore?"

She bit the inside of her cheek trying very hard not to slap him. "Why the hell would you say something like that!" he smirked, and learned down over her and blew in her hair. "You know exactly what I mean, going around and doing improper things with other men, when you already belong to someone."

"_Who do I belong to then?" _she blew sarcastically.

He smirked again; one of his hands entangle in her hair, his head leaned over her, his lips less than an inch over hers, and whispered something before his lips crashed against hers in an open kiss.

Senna laid on the desk in shock. Hibaris' words playing over and over again in her head.

"_You belong to me"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I have completely left it at a cliff hanger. Should I write a lemon in the next chapter and I mean a real totally real lemon. Or just type something so the lemon doesn't happen and happen later on in the story, if the lemon dosnt happen i have an idea that can help and go farther and really make it good… I will let you all decide. Please fav and review.**


	12. Lemon in the DC room

**Umm, wow this is my first lemon ever on this site, soooo, ya I have my buddy tori help me write soo ya let's get started.**

**I am sorry for the late update... i just got back fro,m the beach yesterday and on my last night, MY LAPTOP CAUGHT TBHAT DANM VIRUS AGAIN AND I WAS ALMOST DONE! SO CLOSE TO BEING DONE. the chaptwer got ifected and half of the chapter had to be deleted along with the virsus to i had to retype the secong half of this chapter... but my brother fixed every thing... so were all good. i swear to got this was the third time this has happened.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KHR**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Wait, we can't do it here." She gasped as she pulled away from Hibari.

"Why not?" Hibari breathed as he tossed her Bra to the floor, it landed beside the pile of cloths that cosseted of his shirt, his shoes and his jacket, and Sennas jacket, boots, bra and shirt.

The brunette pushed herself up onto her shoulder and looked away. "Cause, someone might see us through the windows," A blush spread across her cheeks "and neither of us have protection."

The prefect smirked and breathed through his nose, he reached above Senna and his fingers went under the side of the desk, a 'click' was heard and all the windows behind them were covered by green curtains diming the room.

Hibari reached a little farther, and he opened on of the desk drawers and rummaged around for a few seconds. He pulled out a little box and Sennas eyebrows rose. "Blue berry?" Hibari blushed slightly, "I confiscated them from a couple who were at it in the janitors' closet."

"Of course." She sighed.

He rolled his eyes, and reached down to pull off her skirt, she stopped his hand, and his eyes met hers. "Something wrong?" she frowned slightly, He frowned as well, and leaned upwards, she sat up and covered her breasts with her hands, "Nothing, it's just that, I want my first time to be on something soft." She eyed the couch.

The corners of his lips turned upwards, and he picked her up and set her on the couch, then walked back over quickly and grabbed a condom out of the box and walked back over before kneeling down in front of her and taking both her socks off.

He set them on the table and leaned up until their faces were a few inches apart. "Better?"

She blushed and nodded and he leaned up to kiss her and slowly, but after a while the kiss became rougher and more hungry. Her arms went around his neck and in his midnight black hair. One of the prefects hands rested on the couched then followed by the other. His knee rested on the front of the couch then he crawled on top of her, their lips still connected.

One of his hands trailed down her stomach and tore off her skirt. Then yanked off her panties as well, she felt he body exposed to the now apparently chill room. Hibari smirked and his lips traveled down her jaw and down her neck and stopped a little past where her neck and shoulder met, and bit down his teeth roughly biting into the soft porcelain flesh.

Her eyes snapped open and the fingers in his hair curled into a fist, yanking on the soft strands, a garble of whimpers and protests escaping her slightly swollen pink lips.

Hibari dug his teeth further into her skin, while his lips suck on the spot around the area, until he felt warm liquid seep past his lips and teeth, his teeth kept grinding into the open flesh wound until he felt some of the blood exit mouth and smear around the left corner of his mouth.

Hibaris mouth unlatched from the mark/wound, he licked the blood with the tip of his tongue actually smearing blood and saliva around the mark, and it traveled back up new neck leaving a thin pink trail behind it.

"Ngh, Hibari my neck…" she whimpered.

His forehead pressed against hers as he reached down to undo his belt. "Your fine" he grunted as he undid the zipper of his black pants. He could feel his swollen dick, aching to be released. One of his hands went down past her stomach and quickly roamed over her shaven libido, and pushing two fingers in side of her.

Senna whispered his name in a drawn out moan, as his fingers pressed against her.

Holy shit, it felt so good…

_She had once asked her brothers what sex was like; of course they didn't exactly know what to say, mainly because they were both boys. After a few moments of Ren opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, he got up, walked across the room and stared at a potted plant. _

_She turned to her other brother for guidance. The normal bored or calm expression changed to a reassuring smile. He set a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Umm well Senna, when two people decide they want to, have sex. You always have to have protection if you aren't married or if you don't want children just yet. But when Ren and I, well 'go at it' it's very magical cause we love each other so much, and neither of us care what others think because we're both happy." He looked across the room. "Right Ren?" he stuck his arm out and gave the two thumbs up as he poked the leaves of the potted plant with the other hand._

Some thing was yelling at Senna in the back of her head. _You have to stop this! This isn't right!_ Another part was yelling. _Awesome, you're going to get fucked by one of the hottest guys in school!_ But these thought were cast aside when, she gasped as his finger left her now wet, dripping entrance, and was replaced by something _much larger_ poking at her entrance.

Hibari stopped and looked at her; once more he pressed his forehead against hers and pushed himself in.

Holy mother of god she was tight. Tightest one he had ever had. Yes Hibari had had sex a few times before. Mainly with some of the more popular girls in school who only had sex with him to just to say they had sex with him. But most of them had already had their cherry popped a while back. And well, you get the picture…

Holy mother of god it _hurt._ She swore she felt something rip. It HURT HURT HURT HURT HURT! She half bit half cried _half moaned_ into Hibaris shoulder. If you kind of got past the tear jerking pain it felt so good. God, once the pain went away, it was fucking fantastic.

Hibari held her done by her upper arms with each hand as her rammed into her harder, causing the green couch to squeak as it moved slightly with every thrust. Senna unburied her head from his shoulder and pulled him down into an open extra wet kiss.

"God fuck you're so tight" the male groaned as he pulled away.

"Ahh, Hibari!" the other cried as she saw stars behind her eyes.

Hibari felt her walls clamp down on his cock making her even tighter which felt almost impossible. She finally climaxed followed a few moments later by the other. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Hibari collapse on top of her then rolling onto his side, she felt him press his lips to the skin right below her ear.

"_You're mine."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Mmm, Hibari..?"

When she woke up, the curtains were back up and the warm body beside her was gone. She rolled over and scanned the room and her couch mate was nowhere to be seen. Her clothes lay in front of her on the coffee table.

She ignored the screaming pain between her legs as she sat up and redressed, feeling her throat become sore and while her eyes welled up with tears.

Once she was dressed she exited the empty school, and as she set foot off the school grounds she began to sprint. The sprint turned into a run.

The run turned into a dash for home.

The front door swung open and slammed shut behind her as she made a run for her room.

She leapt for her bed, once her face made contact with the pillow she let out a scream of fury, pain sadness and _betrayal._ In the corner of her mind she felt her fox ring, glow with white flame and Apple materialized beside her, as the size of a cat.

He nuzzled her shoulder with his nose and she pulled the white fox into an embrace. It licked the underside of her chin in comfort. "Gao?" (1)

"He used me Apple, he used me like some cheap whore, and left when he was done." She sobbed.

The dragon ring shook with and a low roar was heard. She felt the Vongola ring light up and Senna felt sadness and concern emit from it. She shook her head a few of the tears hitting the bed and floor. As apple disintegrated back into flames and vanished. Whilst she put all three rings on the bedside table.

"Please, I just want to be alone…" she cried…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(1) ya apple is a male fox... shocker huh?

Hibari your such a horny jackass.

Oh my fucking god, I never knew I could write something like this. And some of you were wondering, wow the lemon scene wasn't done very well. I've been doing research on some websites about some first times for girl and found some of them were just in the moment lust and I was just a quick fuck that's why it went by pretty fast kind of.


	13. Day 6, comforting

**Hibari you such an ass, making Senna hurt like that. I should write something bad happen to you but I won't. The next chapter is the fight so everyone be prepared. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own khr.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Day six- comforting

"Senna please, open the door, Kyoko and Haru are here with your homework." Len pleaded calmly as the three stood outside Sennas bedroom door.

The door opened a crack a green eye was visible in the darkness on the room. "Come in…"

The two girls looked at each other as the eye disappeared and the door opened slightly more, and the two entered. Haru leaned over and turned the light switch.

The two finally looked at the girl in front of them and they both gasped in shock. Kyoko uncover her mouth with her hand. "Oh dear, Senna what happened."

Along with the now almost gone, Hickeys Yamamoto gave her a while few days back there were now a fresh array of red marks along her neck and shoulders, even a few right below her neck, as well as the red marks, on her right where her neck met her shoulder there was a crescent wound on her shoulder surrounded by dry caked on blood.

She pursed her lips and her eyes watered up and threw herself at the two girls sobbing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hibari paused and set the pen down. He pushed the chair away from the desk and pulled the kitten off of his leg and set in on the floor, watching as it toddled away. The kittens he took in, from the snow herbivore had now officially started walking. There were 12 little puff balls crawling all over his room, mewing loudly.

He walked over to his bed and picked up the black and white scarf Senna had forgotten, honestly that female was so idiotic. But fuck was she sexy.

_He collapsed on top of her and rolled onto his side beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her limp body closer to his, and nuzzled into her neck and planted a soft kiss right bellow her ear. He followed her into a peaceful sleep._

_On grey blue eye cracked open as the female beside him shifted slightly. He lifted his head up and tiredly looked at the door. He could tell outside somewhere in the school there was a lack of discipline happening._

_He sat up and quickly crawled over her and walked across the room and retrieved his shirt and shoes. He dressed quickly and grabbed his tonfas before leaving the room._

_There were a group of loud herbivores vandalizing one of the hallways, he gave them all a silent beating, and there was even some blood on the floor. He yawned loudly and retreated back to the disciplinary room to continue napping with what was his. Only to find it…_

_Empty…_

_He paused before walking into the room, damn he wasn't expecting this, and he walked over to the window and saw her running down the sidewalk and away from the school. He set his tonfas down on the desk. Should he go after her, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest her was probably in hysterics right now, her waking up only to find him gone._

_Wait; why he was even concerned for her this was only supposed to be a quick fuck, just carnal lust, nothing more._

_Right? _

The ebony hired male shook his head and put the papers back into bag, they could wait until later. He stood up and walked out of his room, he needed to bite some people to death to clear his thoughts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So that's what happened, huh?" kyoko asked as she rubbed Senna on the back. Senna nodded and looked away. "How can I face him again?" Haru stood up from off the floor and pounded her fist into her hand and exclaimed.

"So what is her stole your virginity?" Senna looked up and whined. "Haru you're not helping... but your kind of right though."

Kyoko stood up and pulled her cell phone from her pocket, "cheer up, here I'll call Bianchi and chrome and we'll all have a girl day."

Senna nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks you guys…"

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . ._

**OMFG this chappy was so hard to right, im kind of not good at righting this kind of chapter. Remember fan art is highly appreciated. Please im serious.**


	14. Day 7, the fight

Evil-P: on the road again! And this time were going to Williamsport where my brother is going to be attending college this year. I also have a special guest with me here today. Dino!

Dino: Hello! But why am I here?

Evil-p: because, I'm all pissed at Hibari and Senna is still too depressed to leave her room. And I need and dance party partner.

Dino: what?

Evil-P: When we get stuck in heavy traffic we start dancing and singing to music. Oh my gosh Dino, red light, start dancing!

Evil-P and Dino: I THINK I SHOULD KNOW, HOW, TO MAKE LOVE TO SOMETHING INNOCENT!-

EVIL-P: (still dancing and singing starstruck) I don't own KHR!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Day 7: the fight!

Senna looked into the mirror and tried putting on an angry face, but failed miserably when she began to tear up. She quickly wiped them away and left for school.

She caught up with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, a couple blocks away and they continued to school. After a while they neared the school, Yamamoto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Something happened after Hibari dragged you away the other day. Am I right?"

She blush and began to tear up again as she covered the large Band-Aid covering the bite wound from Hibari. She had managed to cover all the hickeys with some liquid foundation Haru gave her. But she couldn't hide the wound on her shoulder. "If the others don't know yet, don't tell them."

Yamamoto nodded and followed her into school.

The day went without a hitch, Hibari was out of sight. She stayed closed to Yamamotos, in case he did decide to show himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bell rang and she let out a sigh of relief, and stood up and grabbed her bag and followed Yamamoto out of the classroom. Her head kept down and one hand holding onto the back of the baseball fanatics' coat.

"Herbivores"

She turned around and ground her teeth together, to refrain from crying. "What do you want Hibari?"

He raised his eyebrows at her attitude "The fights off."

She let go of Yamamoto's coat, "what do you mean?"

He smirked. "I've already dominated you."

She felt anger replace her sadness and embarrassment as she stomped over to him and glared up at him. "WHAT! So you think just because you had sex with me, that you have already beaten me! You know what? I'm done moping! Tomorrow you and me, at the school fenced courtyard. You better be there!"

With that she turned around and stomped away, dragging Yamamoto behind her.

Not until she was out of the school and down the road, she finally realized three doom she had set upon herself.

"Oh shit…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Evil-P: ha ha ha you though this chappy would have the fight, no the fight is in the next chapter… LOL fav and review every one!

Dino: RED LIGHT!

Evil-P and Dino: I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK, BUT NOW I HUNGOVER! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! FOREVERS' OVER! WE USED TO KISS ALL NIGHT, NOW IT'S JUST A BARFIGHT. SO JUST CALL ME CRAZY, SAY HELLO THE GOODBYE!


	15. Rescue Target

**AHHH I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, I started a new story and school started! I've got hooked on hetalia and I needed to re-think over this fic, and the medication I take make me all bland and boring but school today got out early and I feel it wearing off!**

**I did this all in one day, cuz I looked at this fic and was like OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I DIDN'T KNOW, I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! **

**Everyone, I am requesting fan art, a lot of other fics on this site have fan art so please, and I would love to see your fan art, please.**

**I'm watching band of brother on blue ray right now, it's so epic but so sad.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KHR!**

**. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

She stood him up…

She stood him up, when she said they would fight.

So he went back to the DC office to wallow in anger… when he found a letter on his desk.

So he opened it and read it, and felt a nerve pop.

Hibaris' eye twitched in annoyance as he re-read the letter on his desk.

_I'm awesome your not, something came up, the fights off, fuck you…_

He crumpled up the letter and threw it away and growled in anger_. _"You will be bitten to death once I find you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three shadows danced across the stone halls, their footfalls silent whispers. A few prisoners stirred in their sleep as they darted by. Tiny slivers of moon passing through the windows reveling two heads of blond and one of brown.

_Our mission, _she thought_, get in get out._

_Avoid contact with the vedice._

One of the blonds paused in front of a large iron door, and hooked a handheld device to it, a low beep echoed around the corridor before the door clicked open, as emergency alarms sounds throughout the building.

"I'm guessing you have about seven, maybe ten minutes" the other blond said, the brunette nodded and rushed through the door and down the stairs.

The white flames were the only thing lighting her path down the stair case, the steps led her to an elevator, he palm slapped against the button and the doors slid up and dim grey light illuminated the chamber.

Her eyes scanned down the row of buttons and she pressed the very bottom one and the elevator shook to life and descended into darkness and silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Earlier that day

_Senna looked up at the tall rundown building. She sucked in a breath and entered._

_The sound of her bulky boots echoed in the air around her, filling the silence._

"_You one of Vongolas friends aren't you?" a calm voice said from behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a pale black haired boy with a white hat and glasses, he had a bare code tattoo on his cheek._

_Another male stepped out of the broken door way on her left. His K9's were sharpened slightly and he had tan spiky hair, and some kind of odd scare on his cheeks. _

"_Ya, I need to speak Chrome and Mukuro."_

"_Care to tell why?" the Bar code boy mumbled._

"_I would but you aren't part of the mafia."_

_She stepped forward and glared at the tan haired male. "Step aside Dog boy."_

_He gave an animal like growl but compiled, steeping to the side giving Senna access to the room he had just exited from. She looked at them both before entering. _

_On the far side of the room, on a ratty old couch sat chrome, she paused and looked behind her. The two guys had followed her in. _

"_You guys need to leave; I need to speak with them in privacy."_

_They turned around and left they steps fading away. Senna turned around and walked towards chrome and folded her arms._

"_Tell me chrome, where is Mukuro?" the girl on the couch fidgeted._

"_He is in a place, where no sound or light reaches him" Chrome had told her._

_Senna smirked. "I need to talk to him."_

_Chrome nodded and felt the mist overtake her body and her sight faded to black._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_When chrome finally re-awoke the sun was setting._

"_What happened?"_

_The brunette turned to her as she began to leave. "Chrome I ask that you don't speak with Mukuro for a while."_

"_But why?"_

_Senna grinned lightly as she disappeared from the door way. "That would just ruin the fun of the game."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

She smirked as the Elevator creaked and jolted to a halt at the very bottom of the vendicare.

She pulled both her Sais from their slips.

_Our objective, get in, get out. Avoid contact with the vedice, rescue target…_

_Rukudo Mukuro_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . ._

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Things have been crazy since I started school, I am in high school now and I actually like it.**

**Remember please review and Fav. And also, fan art is HIGHLY APRECIATED! I'M SERIOUS PLEASE!**


	16. Q and A

Hey everyone, this is an Authors announcement, no I'm not giving up on this story.

My Laptop caught another virus and it's taking the laptop fixer people a while to fix it, other then that the holidays have kept me busy, just like a lot of authors. I promise once I get my laptop back, update while be coming in like wild fire!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I've been getting messages asking questions about the story. So I will try to make up for the lack of updates with a 5 question, Q AND A!

**1. Sennas' bio said she is one of the last blood descendants of the first vongola, does that mean she's related to Tsuna?**

No, you may want to skip this because this has some spoiler warnings. No this was a misconception in her Bio.

Senna and Tsuna have absolutely no blood relations. Senna is actually adopted. Her family origins are completely unknown, she was found during a cult investigation, by Iemitsu when she was little and she was given to her what would be her adopted older brothers.

**2. When are Hibari and Senna going to fight!**

When I first started the hell week mini ark. I did intend for there to be a fight, but when I got to the chapter I didn't know how to start. So I don't know yet, they might still fight, I'm not sure yet.

**3. What's the purpose of Ren and Len?**

The same exact reason Lambo and I-pin exist in the series. Right now Ren and Len have little involvement in the story but maybe in a few chapters their appearances and involvement will increase. Their involvement will mainly be when Hibari learns about Sennas back history.

**4. Is Enma and the rest of Shimon, going to make and appearance?**

Remember this is an AU universe, when Tsuna and CO came back from the future the Earthquake didn't happen. But they will make an eventual appearance and perhaps be the villains of the story, and they will have their own Oc snow guardian.

**4. When are Senna and Hibari going to hook up?**

Soon, Right now Hibari is having mixed feeling about Senna It's kind of a love hate thing for him, and Senna on the other hand, does have some feelings for him, but the pain of the unknown misunderstanding to the whole 'had sex and left' ordeal, is completely covering it up.

**5. since there is an OC snow guardian, will you also make an OC snow guardian for the Primo? If yes what was Sennas' trial?**

Yes, the primo snow guardian is in the process of being created. I already have a basic Character plan done. And ya she already had her trial. I'll put it in a flashback or something.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	17. Mission Complete

Yay, a new chapter!

I'm sorry for the long wait; I have a new story up and school and along with the now over holidays. But maybe if they didn't end the Reborn series in such a shitty manor, chapters of this story might get out faster!

Let's pray that the rumors are true and that they start the new arc!

**Tsukiyo Akito- I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN STOP SPAMMING!**

**Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl –Here I updated within the week!**

**OMG! Has already been almost a year since I started this story, wow and in this story it's been only like almost two month, after the next chapter of two things the time will pick up on speed!**

Disclaimer- I don't own khr

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sennas footfalls sound like whispers, as she jetted down the stairs after she exited the elevator.

She finally made it to the bottom floor, of the bottom level in the deepest bottom of the facility. She walked down some stairs which lead to a larger room that was pitch black. At the other end of the room was a large think dust covered pillar with wires and tubes varying in sizes connected to it and assortment of machines.

The hairs on the back of her neck as she as the distance lessoned between her and the tank. Finally she stood in front of it, on hand reached up and wiped away at the thick layer of dust. She pushed more and more dust off of the glass. Until the full body of the mist guardian was visible.

She drew back in shock for a brief moment and stepped back and shook she head as an eerie feeling set over her.

She stepped away from the tank as a thin wisp of mist began to coil around her waist. Senna pulled a small laptop out of the shoulder bag she had with her and set it on a dusty table. And opened as she connecter a blue cord to the bottom of the tank, trying her best to ignore the rising mist.

The screen lit up and she bean typing in pass codes and accessing the mainframe points.

"_I've seen you heart and it's been torn" _Senna stopped_ "broken by the solitary cloud was it not?"_

The trails of smoke wrapped around her waist and hardened into two arms and a chin was rested on her shoulder. "I have no idea what you are talking about" she lied.

She felt the body behind her laugh. "_You don't fool me, little kit. I saw the way he used you, and left you sore and cold when he was done."_

A few cords fell off the tank and steam began to hiss throughout the room

"_But me, I would never do such a thing" _she felt a kiss placed on her neck. "_You don't have to decide now though." _

Senna, felt a chill run across her body. "Please stop this; I need you to save your strength for the break out… P-please?" she tried reasoning.

The mist faded from her body and the air around her was replaced with the familiar loom of sadness and fear, she shook it off and continued working.

The lights on the machines connected to the tank turned red and Senna stood up and slipped the device back into her bag and ran over to the machines and pulled down on a large lever.

A muffled Pop broke the silence as water slowly drained from within the tank and the body inside was left dangling by chains and cords, after that she moved toward the tank itself, she pulled one of her silver sais' from inside her jacket, and plunged it into the glass.

The glass cracked and fell to the floor like crystal; she stepped up inside the tank and slide the chains from his body, Mukuros body began to stir with in the strait jacket. She cut the sleeves leaving his arms dangling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mystery POV . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Can you hear me?"_

What? What's going on?

"_Mukuro, I need you to work with me, wake up"_

Kufufufu right, I'm being rescued by my cute little winter blossom.

"Mukuro, I swear to god if you don't respond I will break your dick"

_Oh dear…_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Senna pulled the breathing mask off the others face. Mukuro sucked in a breath of long needed air. She held the others face in her hands. "Can you hear me, your breathing that means you can hear me as well?"

Mukuro attempted a nod. "Yes, but I can't see." The hands left his face and his frown deepened and he heard a few clicks, the light sounds hurt his ears. The patch was removed from his right eye, but was held closed by the light touch of Sennas fingers, Mukuro then felt the pressure over his left eye increase. "This may hurt." Mukuro Visibly cringed and the cover was pulled from the area around his hell eye.

Senna began to remove her hands from his eyes. "Welcome back to the real world Rukudo Mukuro"

The mist guardian slowly opened his eyes; he slowly looked around the dark corridor before his eyes settled on the brunette in front of him. "Grazie, il mio fiore d'inverno"

_Thank you, my winter blossom._

The other smiled as she disconnected the cords keeping him suspended inside the tank.

Senna helped the other out of the tank and away from the broken glass. She flipped open her cell phone and looked at the clock, and flipped it back shut before looking at Mukuro. "We don't have much time, will you be able to fight and use illusions if you have to?"

"Kufufu, it'll be a bit more taxing then when I'm using chrome but I should be capable of it."

Senna gave him a half smile as the two made their way back to the elevator, "Good because you honestly should of passed out from the pain the second you began moving again."

Mukuro winced; truthfully he was begging to feel his muscles give tiny cries of pain with each step he took, and drawing energy from the little mist flame he had stored up over the years would cost him.

Once the duo entered the elevator, Mukuro turned towards the other. "Are _you _ready to put up a fight?"

Sennas' eyes landed on Mukuro as the elevator stopped and she smirked and pulled an iPod from her pocket and slipped one ear bud into each ear. "You don't think I intend on doing this quietly? Oh no, _I plan on making as much noise as possible" _she pressed play as the doors opened and the flood of the alarm filled the elavator.

The four took off down the hallway as the sirens rang in their ears. Mukuro ground his teeth together as the loud noises pounded his newly sensitive year and the red lights made his squint.

He looked over to his shoulder at the two behind him. The cocky looking blond had a ring on his finger and it began to burn with sun flames and a double bladed battle axe materialized in his hands, and the other blond, the calm looking ones' ring ignited with rain flames and a metal staff appeared in his grasp.

The mist guardians head turned around and watched One of Sennas rings light up with white flame and out of the flame flew a large white fire ball and fox roughly the size of a small horse materialized from it in front of them, four tails instead of one swishing from its behind.

Mukuro pulled from the air around mist and the mist quickly formed his trident.

"Senna" he heard the calm blond yell "Three guards up ahead on your right."

She nodded and pulled the second sai from inside her coat and the calm blond and Senna dash up ahead of them and sharp turned down the other hallway and attacked the guards.

Mukuro tried turned down the same as the other two but the other blond grabbed his arm and kept pulling him in the other way. "They'll catch up on the way out; our job is to get you to safety, not killed!"

He hesitated but followed him along the long corridor. He could hear people shouting followed by gunshots over the loud buzzing of the alarm.

Mukuro could almost see the exit now, Senna and the blond entered the corridor from an adjoining hallway right as the cocky blond ducked his head as a bullet zinged past him. "Hurry up!" Senna screamed in surprise panic.

They joined Senna and the blond and they made it past the door and into the misty air of the early dawn.

Mukuros legs screaming in pain and his longs struggled from air as they all ran across the clearing and past the tree line of the woods. They were barley within the dense woods as his legs gave out from under him and he felt himself sucked back into the unwanted abyss.

_Mukuro!_

. . . .

Ren caught him and Len help his hold up the limp body, "He must not of had as much energy with him as we hoped for, what do we do now." He murmured quickly, a crack appearing in his clam façade like a crack in a glass mirror.

Senna grinned and held up her fist, on it, the beast right she didn't use shacking with anticipation.

"I think it's time I give Raiza a bit of exercise." The twins exchanged glances as the forest was filled with the flash of a white light and an ear shattering roar.

The light died down and Apple vanished back into her ring, she walked over and patted the scaled leg of the flamed beast.

_Mission status, accomplished_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**I am so sorry from the long wait! It was kind of hard to type this chapter and I don't know why, but good news this was all typed with in a three day periods and I already have the next chapter started! **

**Please favorite and review, or send me a message for any questions or suggestions. **


	18. Hurts like a bitch

And here is chapters 18 of this beloved story of ours, thank you for your reviews everyone!

Disclaimer- I don't own KHR

_**Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl – returns snuggle**_

**Tsukiyo Akito – I don't know maybe!**

**ATTENTION, DO YOU WANNA ROLL PLAY OR JUST GOOF OFF WITH OTHER KHR FANS, MAYBE CHAT WITH SENNA, WELL I JUST OPENED UP A KHR RP/CRACK CHAT ROOM ON CHATZY, IT SAFE AND VIRUS FREE, THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE, DON'T HESITATE TO STOP BY AND GIVE IT A CHAT, SENNA WILL BE THERE I PROMISE!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Senna, is everything alright?"

She set down her coffee "What?"

Kyoko fidgeted and looked down at her half eaten cookie, "You haven't been at school these past few weeks, the guys are getting worried, and you haven't been answering their calls or texts."

Senna took another drink of her coffee and looked out of the window of the café she; Bianchi and Kyoko were having lunch at.

October had faded away and blended into November, after she returned from the rescue mission, Ren and Len had temporality returned to Italy, she decided to forget about Hibari and stopped attending school altogether, but this gave her more time for training and tending to Mukuro who had been condemned to bed rest since the two had arrived.

"I'm thinking of dropping out"

"What why?"

She glanced at Kyoko and then back out the window with a sigh "I don't really see a point in going anymore, I already graduated from the Academy back home, and I'm tired of taking shit from certain people."

Bianchi set down her fork, "Have people been bullying you, I can invite them over for dinner if you want."

Senna sweat dropped. "No thanks, you don't have to do that." Her hand reached up and touched the crescent scar on curve of her neck. The bite wound Hibari had given her was healed now but an angry pink scar now replaced it.

"It's not people, it's a person, but please don't worry about me."

Kyoko grimaced and stood up. "If you say so, I'll see you later."

The two remaining at the table waved as the red heads left. Senna checked her phone and stood up as well. "I need to go as well, I'll talk to you later Bianchi." She walked past her towards the door.

"Avoiding Hibari isn't going to fix your problem; you two will face each other eventually, love hurts doesn't it?" Senna looked at the other then continued out the door.

Bianchi listened to the door close and she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and scrolled down the contact list, and held the receiver to her ear. "Reborn, I think we have a problem."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Senna put her keys away and stepped into her house, to be met by silence "I'm back" she replied to no one. She slipped her boots off and hung her coat on the rack and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bag of beef ravioli.

As she prepared the food, what Bianchi has said to her kept replaying in her head, _Avoiding Hibari isn't going to fix your problem; you two will face each other eventually, love hurts doesn't it?_

She scowled and poured the ravioli into the hot water, and stirred it around. _I know avoiding him isn't going to solve my problems._ She puffed out her cheeks and pouted _but that guy is such a fucking player-jerk face- dickweed!_

She paused in her cooking the last part stuck in her head._ Love hurts doesn't it?_

Senna set the spoon on the counter and scowled. _This isn't love._ She then covered her eyes with one hand, her eyes starting to water up.

_But whatever it is it hurts like a bitch._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**ATTENTION, DO YOU WANNA ROLL PLAY OR JUST GOOF OFF WITH OTHER KHR FANS, MAYBE CHAT WITH SENNA, WELL I JUST OPENED UP A KHR RP/CRACK CHAT ROOM ON CHATZY, IT SAFE AND VIRUS FREE, THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE, DON'T HESITATE TO STOP BY AND GIVE IT A CHAT, SENNA WILL BE THERE I PROMISE!**


	19. Getting back feels good

**Oh my god, has it really been like 3 months since I updated! I am so sorry everyone, I had no idea… It's just that a lot is going on, my cosplay group is getting a lot of stuff together for Otakon, (ya were already planning)!**

**I completely forgot about writing Fan fiction for a little while, I am so sorry! I am trying to get stuff ready, I'm starting my own book, and it's in the baby stages still! . **

**And now there's all this stuff about fan fiction derping and such!**

**Disclaimer- I no own KHR!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Mukuro, I have lunch." The brunette opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Oh, fiore d'inverno, I was wondering when you'd show up." Mukuro set his book on the night stand and sat up in his bed. Senna smiled and sat down on the bed and handed the other his bowl of ravioli and a fork.

The girl looked down at her bowl and nibbled at the food, looking back at Mukuro, and watching him eat every few minutes. The mist guardian looked up, "aren't you hungry?" The other blushed and stuck a piece of ravioli on her mouth and looked away.

Mukuro laughed and leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Something bothering you?" Senna swallowed her food and shook her head. "What? No, I'm fine." The male raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She didn't respond, Mukuros cold fingers brushed over the scar on her other shoulder. "Does it involve him?"

Hibari kyoya?

"…No, why would it?" Senna paused and rubbed at her eyes before she sat back and buried her face in Mukuros chest, "I fucking hate him!" she sobbed. Mukuro fell back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her petite form. "It's alright Senna" the Mist guardian murmured into her hair.

The brunette felt awful, why did she get to hurt and sad inside when she would think of Hibari, It hurt the most to think of him, when she woke up and couldn't find him after they had sex, it hurt the most to think about that.

Why does it hurt so much!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hibari walked down the school hallway on his way to the disciplinary committee room, he looked at the attendance list, a certain name appearing as absent yet again.

His cold eyes scowled in agitation, she had disappeared without a word a few weeks previous, and has shown head or tail since, and the group of herbivores had been giving him odd looks.

With his other hand he pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, walking in. He looked up at the tiny figure standing on the desk.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

His eyed brows rose "Infant" He acknowledged, and walked forward over to the baby. Reborn looked up at him; "Want to know something?" the green lizard looked up at the prefect and stuck out its tongue.

"Not really" he drowned out as he walked to the window.

"You really messed up" the baby replied.

The cloud scowled at the baby and raised a tonfa. "Care to explain infant?" he growled

"Sennas an emotional mess because of you. If I were you I'd try to make amends with her as soon as possible" the baby walked over to the door and looked back at Hibari.

"Before someone else snatches her away from you" with that Reborn was gone.

Hibari stared at the doorway, and sat down at his desk, Hibird flew the window and he held out his finger for the bird to land on, the yellow puff ball nuzzled his hand. "Hibari Hibari!" it chirped.

He gave a small smile and rested his head in his other hand. "What do you this I should do?" he asked the bird, Hibird cocked its head and looked at him.

"Happy?"

He frowned and rubbed the yellow bird with his thumb. "No I'm not happy" the ebony haired male spun around in his chair and faced the window and looked out into the day, the leaves were off the trees and now lay on the ground, the chilly air blowing them up into the air.

He preferably didn't care about how she felt… but yet again a part of him did…

He scowled and his hands formed into fists, Hibird hoped out of his closing hand just in time and landed on the desk.

He didn't like this feeling he had… It wasn't normal…

"If I were you I'd try to make amends with her as soon as possible. Before someone else snatches her away from you"

He felt a dark rage fill him at the words. He doesn't like others touching his property, he sighed and his hands relaxed. Tomorrow, tomorrow after school, he will ask the herbivores for directions to her house, and he will try and work things out with her…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fiore d'inverno?"

"What is it Mukuro" she whispered back.

He released his arms from around her and rolled onto his back and looked over at Senna, a smirk playing at his lips. "You know, back when… When someone made me angry" Mukuro sat up and held up his fist "I would get revenge. Make them pay."

Senna looked at his fist and her lips grinned but her eyes scowled, he held up her fist and bumped it against his. "How do you feel about causing some chaos at the high school?"

Mukuro gave a maniacal smile and set a hand one each of her shoulders, "I could wish for it any other way"

Then he leaned down and kisses her…

Senna though surprised wrapped her arms around Mukuros neck and kissed back willingly.

Getting back at Hibari felt good~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .


	20. The big fight

**It's been quite a while hasn't it, but to make up for it this chappy is really long, the full update and my reasons for being away are on my profile.**

**I don't own KHR**

**Was anyone at Otakon? I was. Thursday, Friday and Sunday I was Germany from APH and on Saturday I was Sweden.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When there were trouble makers at Namimori disturbing the peace, they were silenced quickly and quietly, by either Hibari or a few of his men, usually no more than three. Hibari always held a tight grip of the situation and never let it get out of hand, and cause destruction to the school in any way if possible.

Yeah… Not today…

Like many other students, Hibari stood by the window watching the rather large fight in the courtyard unfold, all of his men, save for Kusakabe were fighting, and loosing against this person, who was still unknown, He couldn't see from where he was.

"Can you see them yet?" He looked up at his second in command who was looking out the window with a pair of binoculars.

"No, Maybe if we went to the roof we might be able to see better"

Nodding Hibari Left for the roof, followed by his second in command.

It had started out a normal morning, Everything had been normal, his alarm went off like usual, he got ready and was on his motorbike to school, there had been a few people who were late to their classes but they were taken care of rather quickly.

It had been around lunch when he heard the commotion from the courtyard. He got word that someone had thrown a stone at a second story window, shattering it, he sent some men out to check and find the culprit.

That person was found in the center of the courtyard, when Hibari peered through the window he could see a few of his men standing around someone. Suddenly one of the men was thrown onto his back with a simple shove, making the rest of then step back a few feet.

That's was almost half an hour ago. The count had turned from three to fifth teen. This person had a lot of stamina.

Standing on the edge of the roof, Kusakabe pulled the binoculars from his eyes, sighing he handed them to Hibari. "You might want to see this"

Taking them from him, he looked through, focusing on the scramble below them.

"I don't believe this…" he growled.

In the center of the fight knocking back all of his men, was that female herbivore, the girl he was supposed to talk to later that day, looks like things didn't work out for his favor…

Dropping the binoculars to the ground his fists formed around his tonfas.

"I'll take care of this" He murmured walking over and back down the stairs.

Tsuna, honestly hoped that today would have been normal but no, things just had to get hectic and loud after fourth period, he tried, he really did, to ignore the noises and people talking at the windows, but after Yamamoto and Gokudera finally decided to see what was going on, he had to give in and go see.

He watched from another window, with Yamamoto and Gokudera as the scene in the courtyard unfolded, "Why would Senna do this?"

Reborn who was sitting on the windowsill watched the scene unfold, "She's angry"

Tsuna face palmed, "She's walking into the lion's den, this is a stupid idea" Yamamoto frowned, going into one of his serious moments, which were pretty rare. "Well, you don't know the story but, Hibari did something really bad to her and she doesn't want to fall without kicking and screaming"

Gokudera looked up at him scowling, "And she told you?" the other smiled scratching the back of his head. "Well ya"

Tsuna sighed, "Who in their right mind would even want to do something like this anyway"

"That's because the person who gave her this idea isn't even in their right mind"

"And who is that?" they all looked at the infant

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sennas boot landed in the face of her attacker, as she performed a double backhand spring. Kicking another in the ribs once he was down, for good measure, she turned as grabbed the next guy by the front of his shirt, flipping him over her as he ran at her.

Spinning on her toes, almost like a ballet dancer he punched him in the jaw as he got back up, he gets knocked back down as she shakes the pain out of her hand, she had her sai's with her, but she wouldn't use them until _he_ showed up.

Growling she ran at him, pushing him to the ground, she sat on his chest while she punched him in the face repeatedly, just the thought of him made her so angry!

Finally the man stopped squirming and Senna rose from his body, her chest heaving, her muscles burning, adrenaline running though her vein, she could feel so many pairs of eyes on her. Students gathered around the windows, enraptured like it was some kind of sick show, she was surprised the teachers hadn't stepped in…

But then again… _He_ ran the school…

Murmurs rippled over the remaining men crowding around her, off to the side they parted opening up a pathway.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear" Senna hissed in hatred.

Hibari slowly walked through the crowd, the henchmen instantly moving back to stand closer to the school. "What's the meaning of this, Herbivore?" The Japanese male growled, his silver blue eyes narrowing.

"Mafioso don't need reasons" The Italian guardian pulled the tonfas from the slips inside her orange and blue coat, the metal glinting in the light from both tonfas and sais.

"They just act"

"You've caused a severe disturbance on the premises as well as damaging school property, you will pay the consequences.

"Bite me, jackass" She snapped.

Hibari ran forward, the butt of his right tonfa aiming for her face as he swung, Senna leaned backwards, her back bending like a bow, Hibari missing her jaw by mere centimeters. When the tonfa was out of range she bent back up. Her sai catching the other with the side rung.

Both of them jumped back from each other, Hibari gritting his teeth, Purple fire began to spark from his ring, then… He noticed something peculiar on Sennas person.

Two thin white cords came out of the inside of her jacket, one cord moving up each side of her neck and going underneath her brown hair, they were ear buds, she was listing to music, how odd.

The rolled his left shoulder and they ran at each other once more…

"Hey, Reborn…" Tsuna turned away from the fight and looked at the infant beside him, his voice taking on a calm leveled one.

One he hadn't used since he returned from the future three years ago.

"You're saying someone put it in her head to provoke Hibari?" Reborn nodded. "It's Mukuro I know it, that's where she went a few weeks ago"

"Tenth, are you sure?" Gokudera couldn't take his eyes off the fight to look at his boss, Yamamoto swallowed cautiously, as the brunette nods. "I can feel him close by, I have a few more questions that I want answered"

"Shoot..." Leon crawled across Reborns fedora.

"Why was Senna the first time I ever heard about a Snow attribute, an eighth guardian, what is it exactly?"

Reborn closed his eyes and recited as if from a book. "The snow flame is seen as a white fire, otherwise gray, with snowflake rising like smoke. It's the rarest of the eight, but due to its rarity it isn't normally counted in Mafia families, and is considered a myth in some cases, Its attributes have a vast range of abilities, Every mutation being different from the other, from healing powers to mirages, similar to the mist attribute, to purity, calmness and serenity, or overwhelming density and mass, like a snowstorm."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over at the baby as he continued

"The white flame, is a mutation of either the sun flame Sky flame, or rain flame, In Sennas case a mixed mutation of Sky and Sun, Causing an almost Albino gene among the seven flames, Requiring their own flame rings and boxes."

"Where's she been all this time?" Yamamoto murmured.

"Senna's been with Verde since before I even came to Japan to train you, Tsuna. But back then she wasn't the guardian, Verde was studying the snow flame and providing a home for her, along with schooling in earlier years"

Tsuna glanced back at the fight. "Then how did the ring find her?"

"The snow ring had been inactive since the seventh; there had only ever been three snow guardians in the Vongola family, Romulus, the first, a gypsy from Greece, and Lovina his daughter, who was also Gypsy was the second, then the seventh, Frederick a young Prussian Solider, It was around the ring conflict with the Varia when Senna went to Italy, With Verde to meet with Iemistu, who had been the one to pass her to Verde as a toddler."

At the mention of his father, Tsuna calm façade became one of astonishment. "She knows dad!" Reborn looks up at him and shrugs "Yes, he told me when he first found her, he brought Senna to Japan, on one of his visits until Verde was located, but then again, you're an idiot and don't remember…"

The tenth sweet dropped "I was a toddler you know…"

"When Iemistu was given for safe keeping the rings, Senna was with him. The snow ring, that hadn't light up on in over a generation, suddenly exploded with white flames, Iemistu awarded her with the ring and sent her away into hiding, Until the ring conflict was over, she wasn't to participate since the Varia didn't have a snow guardian either, the only reason you didn't meet her during the Arcobaleno challenges was because she was studying in Venice,"

Tsuna pauses, "What about her snow flame succession but the first and his guardians?"

"She completed the task Romulus set out for her and gained position as tenth"

Tsuna turns bake towards the fight "Thank you, that's all I needed to know for the time being, let's just hope Hibari doesn't kill her, I'll step in if I have too…"

Hibari wiped the blood from his split lip. Senna winced, trying to keep the weight off her one leg. She pulled a muscle or something a little while ago; the music playing in her head silenced and was replaced with a fast heavy beat, dubstep…

Perfect…

Senna charged and Hibari held up his tonfas in defense and Senna turned on her toes and swiveled around the male, and elbowed him in the neck, and pushed him forward by the back of the head, Hibari swung at her haphazardly and she stepped out of the way.

Kyoya coughed slightly, feeling the wind knocked from his chest and turned to face her, he couldn't get a read on her, her moves were to erratic, just like the techno music he could hear five feet away.

Wait, the music, that jumpy crazy dubstep, her fighting, it was dancing. He figured it out; she was fighting to a beat, "Quite an odd fighting style woman" He smirked, already knowing how to win this.

The Italians eyes narrowed. "Try and touch me" She hissed venomously.

"I don't have to touch you to render you weak, Herbivore"

Blocking a blow from the Japanese male, Senna was pushed back as she gritted her teeth, this fight was like tetris, and it got harder and harder with every level.

Senna jumped and leaned back into a back flip, suddenly she felt something tug, not even seeing Hibari underneath her, she craned her neck father away from him.

When Senna has jumped Hibari threw his right tonfa to the ground and his free arms snapped his open hand, his fingers arched like claws directed at her face.

She closed her eyes and felt the tug intensify, the ear bud being pulled from her ears, as she landed she felt them dislodge from the iPod tucked inside her jacket and the music abruptly stopped as the cord slipped out from her jacket.

The brunette landed on her feet, and stood rigged as she saw her headphones in Hibaris, hand. He had never been aiming for her face at all; he was aiming for the head phones.

Hibari looked down at the device in his hands dropping them to the ground he crushed them with his shoe, when he lifted his foot back up, they were shattered, a sadistic smirk at his lips. "Let's see you fight now"

Senna bit her lip and raised her Tonfas, ready to fight, suddenly a bit unsure of the fight. Something glinted in Hibaris eyes that didn't seem right as he raised his left weapon reached down to pick up the second, Leaving him open for attack.

She dashed forward, and swung with she felt steel make contact with her ribs. He gasped im pain hearing an audible crack; she was pushed up and over the males head and landing awkwardly on her side.

"Get up" He growled as he stood over her, glaring down at her, on the ground coughing, Senna whimpered as she tried pushing herself up, a burning pain coming from her shoulder, She swung at his legs and he jumped back a few feet as she rose.

Letting out another cough, she raised her sais and ran forward, Hibari lunged forward and, their weapons meeting, casting sparks across the dirt.

Something clicked around her ankle; she looked down and saw a black handcuff. "W-what?" she whispered, it occurred to her, when he pushed over him to the ground, he must of used those spare seconds. "You activated your box didn't you" green gems me silver steel, as he responded "in the mafia there are no rules"

She was about to head but him when something pulled her back by her feet and she was knocked to the ground as she fell she felt Hibaris foot connect with her stomach and Hibari grabbed her wrist twisting it until Senna screamed in pain, feeling her wrist break as she hit the ground.

The handcuffs pulled her back by one ankle. A she looked over her shoulder, seeing the box sitting on the ground as the long chain came from inside it. Another handcuff rose from the box and clicked around her other ankle, from that cuff another cuff and it clicked around her un-injured wrist, leaving her tied, as Hibari walked towards her. He kicked her weapons away and crouched down, picking her up by the hair.

Senna screamed in pain, kicking her legs wildly, with his free hand Hibari hit her cheek with the back of his fist, he dropped her back to the ground and kicked her in the back, rolling onto her stomach, and she let out another cry of agony.

"You're voice annoys me" He set his shoe against her seat and pressed down as Senna whimpered. "I can't stand you" he increased his pressure; Senna felt blood in the dirt under her forehead as felt herself being swallowed up by pain and darkness.

"But why am I so drawn towards you…" Hibari removed his foot and kicked her onto her back and stepped on her broken wrist "wake up, I'm not done" he kicked her in the hip "I said wake up!"

"Tsuna he's going to kill her" Reborn snapped, the tenth nodded "Yamamoto open the window!" The taller one nodded and push it open as Gokudera and Tsuna jumped through.

"Hibari stop!" Hibari stopped and turned around, seeing a flash of blue hair before being pushed out of the way by someone. He couldn't see who it was, they were wearing a hoodie, before three more herbivores came running at him.

Tsuna knelt down next to the hooded one, Gokudera pulled out his box "get away from here before I take care of you myself!" Yamamoto scowled as he held his sword. Hibaris eyes narrowed "I'm not down with her"

"But she's done with you" A steely voice hissed, Kyoya looked over his shoulder as the man picked Sennas limp body up bridal style and turned around.

"Rukudo Mukuro" The mists asymmetrical eyes glared at him as he walked past the cloud "Kyoya"

Hibari took a step forward ready to strike the other, but a firm hand grabbed his arm stopping him, he snapped and turned around, seeing it was Tsuna, his eyes glowing amber. "Haven't you done enough today Hibari?" He froze and turned around seeing Mukuro carry Senna away.

Tsuna let go and jogged to join them while Yamamoto pulled Sennas car keys from her coat pocket.

Hibari stood there watching them, as opened the gates to the road where Sennas car was parked, Mukuro and Yamamoto cast him one last look before getting into her van and speeding down the road towards the hospital.

"Kyo-san" Kusakabe ran to him, but jumped, just missing Hibaris tonfa, _"I want to be left alone"_ He hissed in an ice cold tone, His eyes full of emotions.

Rage, Pain, jealousy and _guilt_…

He turned the other way and walked back inside the school, alone.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**So there's a lot of unanswered questions, and finally the battle, I always feel like I do a really shitty job with fight scenes…. Things should be easier from this chapter… I promise!**


	21. Two White Flowers

This chapter is so fucking rushed, I just wanted to get it out of the way before the juicy stuff happens.

I don't own KHR

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Senna stared down at the blue cast covering her wrist and a portion or her hand tiredly. "Why do I have to stay overnight?"

Mukuro pet the top of her head. "They want to keep you for observations, you're concussion isn't severe but they just want to make sure"

The Italian nods. "Alright, but what about my eye?" the fingers of her un-injured hand brush over the bandage covering her left eye.

Her tiny body was littered in bruises and band aids, her wrist casted and her eye covered, and a split lip.

When they had arrived at the hospital, Tsuna had called Ren and Len, who were furious, Len, promised they'd come visit her as soon as they got some time off from their work in Italy, and that they'd be calling Verde.

"They said you're cornea was just scratched and it'll heal up in a week or two." Tsuna was seated on the other side of the bed, he watched her cautiously, she seemed very sad, broken almost.

"Senna are you sure You're alright?"

She gave him a small smile "A few bruises can't keep me down for long Tsuna" He nods, "ok then, how do you feel"

Senna makes a small laugh "Sore, just really sore, What happened after I conked out?"

The tenth scratches his arm nervously "Hibari started kicking you, a lot, I intervened then" There's a knock on the door and Gokudera peeks his head through. "Senna, You have a visitor"

The snow guardian straightens up in her bed "who is it?"

The door is pushed open by someone unseen and they yell "Who damaged my test subject?"

"Well jeez that was fast…" Senna rolls her eyes and slouches.

The lightning arcobaleno jumps up onto the bed. "Now just look at you, you're a complete mess, damaged, very damaged" Verde pulls out of his bag a clip board and pen. "This just won't do, I hate it when my research is damaged"

Senna gave a fake smile. "Glad to see you care about me Verde" She sighs sarcastically, the scientists eyes lift from the clipboard to look at her. "I do care, stop complaining" he looks at Mukuro and Tsuna "You two, leave now" Tsuna is the first to stand, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he waves and joins Gokudera in the hall.

"Mist, you too" Mukuro glares at Verde with distrust, before Senna sets a hand on his shoulder "I'll be fine, just go home…" Senna smiles, Mukuro looks at her for a moment before standing "See you later then, fiore d'inverno" with that he stands and leaves.

Once the door is closes, Verde sets a tiny hand on her cheek "Just looks at you…"

Sennas' visible eye closes "I know… I'm sorry"

He lets do and picks up her cast, inspecting it "It's alright" Verde sets her wrist down and goes to get another tool out of his bag.

Tsuna looks up at Mukuro, "So you've been staying with Senna all this time?" The mist guardian looks down at him with humor playing in his eyes. "Yes, She's thinks its best until Vongola settles things with the Vendice, I suppose you can say I'm under parole."

"Does Chrome know?" Chrome was dependant on the other for her organs while he was isolated in the tank, "Are you still creating illusions for her organs?"

Mukuro nods. "I intend to tell her tonight, I have things I would like to discuss with Ken and Chikusa as well, and I have still been creating her organs, there's no problem with me being in reality"

The tenth smiles "That's good" Mukuro gives a small laugh and turns and strides down the hallway "Until next time, Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

Tsuna gives a small wave and goes back to stand with Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Tenth…" The storm begins "What are we going to do when Senna starts going to school" Tsuna sighs, "That's a problem, just how about, well, Yamamoto you have most of your classes with her, just make sure Hibari doesn't try anything alright?"

The baseball fanatic grins "Sure thing Tsuna!"

There's a click and the door opens, Verde walking out. "She's asleep now, so I will be on my way, goodbye" Verde walks away from the group without another word; a nurse passes the infant and makes her way over to them. "You have to leave now, visiting hours are over now" They all nod, bidding each other goodnight outside the hospital before going their separate ways.

….

Senna awoke the next morning by the soft noises of someone walking across the room; one eye opens and watches the nurse open the curtains. "Good morning ma'am". The nurse turns to her and smiles "Good morning miss" Senna smiles and sits up, leaning over to pick up her cell phone, she noticed a vase with two white lilies inside it.

"Can you tell me who brought these; I don't see a name tag…" she brushed his fingers over the soft petals as the nurse walks over. "They brought them in while you were still asleep, not that long ago, I never got a name, I only saw them leaving this room, sorry" The nurse leaves the room.

She sighed and pulled one of the flowers from the vase, looking at the clock before checking her cell, sending a text to Bianchi to pick her up from the hospital.

Bianchi replies saying she'd be there soon, Senna smiled and looked back over at the flowers, picking the vase up and setting it on her lap, inhaling the sweet smells.

The door opens once more and the doctor enters her room, he checks over her papers and examines her eyes and tells her to count to ten, while the nurse sets Sennas clothes down on the bed and begins to remove her IV.

The doctor picks up the clipboard and writes something down. "Alright young lady you're free to go, just take it easy for a week or so, and you should be fine." Senna nods and picks her clothes up; checking to make sure everything was there.

The doctor leaves and Bianchi arrives a few minutes later, just as the brunette finishes changing. Senna stands beside her as the older female sighs her out and they leave the hospital.

"Who are the flowers from?" Bianchi looks down at the girl beside her carrying the vase of two flowers. "I don't know, they were there when I woke up"

The pink haired woman smiles "A secret admire?" and Senna blushes and puffs out her cheeks, embarrassed, "Don't be silly Bianchi, that's just stupid"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oh!~ who do you think sent those flowers to Senna!~


End file.
